


Violent Delights: Music

by NekoRose (PirouettePrisoner)



Series: Violent Delights [2]
Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirouettePrisoner/pseuds/NekoRose
Summary: This is the playlist accompaniment for my Audwin/Signy fanfic, Violent Delights!
Series: Violent Delights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Violent Delights: Music

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for checking this out! I typed out lyric mashups to highlight why each song suits the character as portrayed in my fanfic, since I spent a long time meticulously selecting the music. I put the Youtube link in the end notes, but my list here shows which song is for who. I hope you find some new songs to enjoy!

**Main Theme**

“Desire” Meg Myers 

_I wanna break you,  
I wanna throw you to the hounds,  
Yeah, I gotta hurt you,  
I wanna skin you with my tongue,  
I’m gonna kill you._

_Desire,  
I’m hungry,  
I hope you feed me,  
How do you want me?  
How do you want me?_

_I wanna feel you,  
I want it all._

**Signy’s Themes**

“Love and War” Fleurie

_Lover, hunter, friend, and enemy,  
You will always be every one of these,  
Nothing’s fair in love and war._

_In life, in love, this time I can’t afford to lose,  
For one, for all, I’ll do what I have to do,  
You and I always in disguises._

“Feel It All Every Time” Blaise Moore

_You told me, ‘I own you,’  
I see lust, I see lust,  
I see blue, black and blue._

_Get you high, get me on my knees,  
Make you crave for the blood I bleed,  
Crucify for my quick release._

_Find it hilarious, oh,  
How desperate my begging is, oh no._

“Close Enough to Kill” Emily Browning

_There’s an emptiness,  
There’s a hole inside,  
Marks on my chest keep you on my mind,  
It’s a sin you drive into my bones._

_You came into my world,  
And I let you take it all,  
Down on the ground,  
Where you taught me how to crawl._

_Keep me close enough to kill._

“Insomniatic” Aly & AJ

_Drink me up in your thoughts,  
Just like I do with you,  
Are you that thirsty too?_

_Delirious from my loss of sleep,  
Sleep deprived, I greet the day,  
Are you this restless too?_

_Can’t break the habit,  
With you, I’m insomniatic._

“Devil’s Backbone” The Civil Wars

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?  
I’ve fallen for someone who’s nothing like you,  
He’s raised on the edge of the Devil’s backbone,  
Oh, I just wanna take him home._

_Don’t care if he’s guilty, don’t care if he’s not,  
He’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I got,  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please,  
Don’t take that sinner from me._

_Oh, don’t take that sinner from me._

**Audwin’s Themes**

“I Get Off” Halestorm

_Your greedy eyes upon me,  
And then I come undone,  
And I could close the curtain,  
But this is too much fun._

_It’s so much more exciting  
To look when you can’t touch,  
I know how to twist you  
To bring you to your knees._

_When the line is crossed,  
I get off._

“Save Me” The Rigs

_Hey! Save me,  
Show me your tears  
So I know you’re mine._

_Hey! Save me,  
I need your fear  
Just to feel alive._

_Stare at the earth  
Under your feet,  
Watch as it breaks._

“Fear the Fever” Digital Daggers

_It wants to kill you,  
It wants to tear you apart,  
It wants to thrill you,  
This vengeful love that I got._

_It wants to consume you,  
Then spit you out,  
I fear the fever, fear the fever,  
Can you feel it now?_

_You know you’re not safe here,  
I’ll only bring you down._

“Howl” Florence + the Machine

_Drag my teeth across your chest  
To taste your beating heart,  
My fingers claw your skin,  
Try to tear my way in._

_There’s no holding back,  
I’m making to attack,  
My blood is singing with your voice,  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet._

_The fabric of your flesh,  
Pure as a wedding dress._

“I Walk The Line” Halsey

_I keep a close watch  
On this heart of mine,  
I keep my eyes wide open  
All the time._

_Yes, I’ll admit  
I’m a fool for you,  
For you, I’d even try  
To turn the tide._

_Because you’re mine,  
I walk the line._

**Aldous’ Themes**

‘Fairytale” Alexander Rybak

_I’m in love with a fairytale  
Even though it hurts,  
‘Cause I don’t care  
If I lose my mind._

_I’m already cursed._

“My Happy Ending” Avril Lavigne

_It’s nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared,  
And making me feel like I was the only one._

_It’s nice to know we had it all,  
Thanks for watching as I fall,  
And letting me know we were done._

_So much for my happy ending._

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Youtube link! https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlqBW5co2O5WHNh0FIdrWkduKy2_6u3V7


End file.
